Insomnia
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Apa yang di lakukan Sakura saat wanita itu tidak bisa tidur? Dan hal apa saja yang di lakukan Sasuke untuk dapat membuat istrinya itu teridur?  Warning : AU, OOC. Etc. RnR?uke untuk dapat membuat istrinya itu teridur?  Warning : AU, OOC. Etc. RnR?


a **One**shot **SasuSaku**

**In**somnia

**XXXXXXX**

**Naruto** ©** Mas**ashi **Kishi**moto

**S**tory © My **imagination**

**Warning :**

SasuSaku **pair's**, **AU**, **OOC** tingkat dewa, **GJ**. **Etc**.

**XXXXX**

Enjoy this one** Savers **

**XXXXX**

Sakura menggeram pelan, membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sang suami yang tertidur tepat di sebelahnya. Lelaki berambut raven itu tidur memunggunginya.

Sakura menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, membuat posisi menyamping menengok suaminya.

Uchiha itu tengah tertidur dengan wajah malaikatnya.

Sakura tersenyum geli.

Wanita itu dapat mendengar dengkuran halus, mengalun pelan dari arah lelaki yang baru beberapa bulan ini berstatus menjadi suaminya ini.

Tepatnya enam bulan yang lalu.

Wajah datar itu menjadi sangat tenang kalau sedang tertidur begini. Tidak ada lirikan sinis atau-pun raut datar yang khas ala Uchiha. Hanya ada sisi polos yang 'tidak pernah terekspos' seperti saat ini contohnya, dan Sakura beruntung dapat melihatnya secara langsung dengan jarak yang amat sangat dekat.

Bibir gadis itu mengerucut lucu, dengan raut gemas kentara, saat di rasanya wajah Sasuke berubah imut dengan geliatan kecil.

Aihhh~ jadi seperti anak bayi.

"Hmmph," dan Ia membekap mulutnya saat mendapati mulut Sasuke tengah merenggang, menganga lucu. Wanita itu terkikik dengan nada tertahan.

Bagaimana jika seandainya para gadis-gadis fans Sasuke di luar sana menangkap raut se'unyu' ini ya? Sakura yakin, percetakan foto pasti langsung ramai di kunjungi para fans Sasuke. Ya, buat apa lagi? Tentu saja untuk mencetak foto menggemaskan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Otak Sakura sempat berpikir sejenak.

Gadis itu pelan beranjak dari posisinya, merangkak pelan ke pinggir tempat tidurnya―dan juga Sasuke―tanpa ingin membuat sang suami merasa terganggu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari mengendap-ngendap turun. Dan sukses. Uchiha Sakura itu berhasil berdiri tegak dengan raut lega di sisi tempat tidur. Bibirnya memoles seringaian manis.

Ia mengerling sebentar, menatap punggung Sasuke yang tampaknya masih dalam posisi aman. Tidak melakukan pergerakan yang membahayakan 'misinya'

Wanita itu dengan langkah pelan menyeret langkahnya, tanpa menyalakan lampu kamar yang sebenarnya saat itu setengah meredup. Mengingat lampu redup adalah saat terbaik untuk tidur, ya ya ya, itulah yang di katakan kepala keluarga itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

Ia meraih pelan handphonenya yang terletak di atas meja rias berdesain cukup mewah yang berada tepat di seberang tempat tidur suami istri tersebut.

Tadaa!

Seringainya makin melebar. Di nyalakannya handphone flip itu dengan membuka kedua belah sisinya manjadi dua. Dan jika ada yang lihat, seringai wanita itu tampak seperti setan di tengah kegelapan.

Ia kali ini berjalan pelan menuju kembali ke ranjang, namun pada sisi lain. Yaitu ke arah Sasuke tengah berpaling dengan posisi tidurnya yang damai.

Sakura meruduk, lalu memperhatikan wajah sang suaminya itu dengan raut geli. Karena sekarang, Sasuke mulai menghasilkan saliva di tepian bibir kanannya.

Tidak, bahkan bukan sedikit. Bantal Sasuke saja hampir berbentuk pulau kecil karena salivanya itu.

Rasanya Sakura ingin tertawa lebar saat ini juga. Namun karena itu adalah saran bodoh dan bisa menggagalkan 'misinya' maka wanita cerdik tersebut memilih menahan tawa dengan tampang tersiksa.

Ia tidak menyesal insomnia menghapirinya malam ini.

Wanita itu mengangkat handphonenya setelah mengaktifkan kameranya lalu mengarahkannya tepat kedepan wajah Sasuke―namun dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat―tapi setidaknya dapat menangkap 'karya' Sasuke yang terbentuk secara ilmiah di sana.

Dapat!

Sakura mendapatkannya. Beberapa 'klik-an' lagi, dan―

―ya! Dia puas. Sakura menyimpan lima foto 'unyu' Sasuke di handphonenya dengan perasaan geli yang meluap-luap.

Tapi―

"Enghhh~"

Sakura spontan berdiri tegap, sembari mengenggam handphonenya panik. Karena Sasuke sekarang tengah menggeliat dengan wajah tampak terganggu.

Lelaki itu mengusap matanya, lalu mengelap ujung bibirnya yang terasa basah.

Mata onyx'nya mengerjap berkali-kali, saat mendapati istrinya tengah nyengir dengan gugup di hadapannya. Ada apa dengan istrinya itu, heh? Dia tidak tidur?

"Kenapa kau di situ, Saku?" Ia bertanya sembari mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah duduk. Mengamati sang istri dengan alis kiri terangkat tinggi bercampur dengan garis mengantuk yang masih terukir jelas di wajah lelaki itu.

Istrinya itu menggunakan baju tidur berlengan panjang dengan motif Winnie The Pooh yang tengah sibuk dengan guci madunya, berbahan ringan. Baju tidur itu berwarna putih dengan celana panjang sebatas mata kaki, bermotif sama dan warna senada. Begitupun Sasuke. Baju tidur yang Ia kenakan sama seperti Sakura. Karena, baju mereka itu merupakan kado 'manis' dari sahabat sang istri. Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura meringis, memasukan handphone flipnya yang sudah kembali tertutup ke dalam kantong bajunya. "A-aku hanya tidak bisa tidur, Sasuke." Sebenarnya alasan itu bukan sebuah kebohongan loh, kan nyatanya dia memang sedang tidak bisa tidur, bukan?

Lelaki itu makin megerutkan dahinya, "lalu kau memandangiku dengan harapan bisa tidur setelahnya? Begitu?" Ia terus memperhatikan Sakura. Dan Sasuke tidak sadar, bahwa kalimatnya barusan terhitung kalimat 'narsis atau semacamnya'

Bibir Sakura mengerucut, lalu ikut menempatkan diri di samping Sasuke―yang dengan malas-malasan menggeser posisinya menjadi menempati posisi awal di mana Sakura terbaring tak bisa tidur beberapa menit yang lalu―wanita itu meraih tangan tangan kanan Sasuke. Memainkan jemari-jemari besarnya itu di antara jemari kirinya yang jauh lebih kecil dari pada jari Sasuke sendiri. Mengadukan kedua belah telapak tangan mereka menjadi satu, saling bertemu dengan irama teratur.

Sasuke memperhatikan tangan mereka yang tengah 'pok ame-ame' itu dengan alis tinggi terangkat bingung. Istrinya ini kekanakan sekali sih?

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Sasu," suara Sakura pelan terdengar dengan nada manja yang sengaja di buat-buat. Ia masih asik dengan tangan Sasuke yang menurutnya bagaikan menemukan sebuah mainan baru. Bahkan sekarang, tangan kanan Sakura ikut mengapit tangan kanan Sasuke di antara kedua belah tangannya, membolak baliknya.

Sasuke menyahut, "kau hanya perlu merileks'kan dirimu, pejamkan matamu dan kau pasti akan tertidur, Saku." Saran pemuda itu tak di sahuti Sakura. Wanita itu mendengus keras. Malah menyela dengan kalimat penolakan.

"Aku sudah mencobanya jika kau tahu."

"Lakukan sekali lagi," Sasuke menarik tangannya lepas dari Sakura dengan paksa. Membuat wajah wanita itu spontan merengut dengan bibir yang di manyunkan. "dan aku akan menjagamu, sampai kau tertidur. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sasuke sembari menatap istrinya itu dengan lekat. Berharap wanita manis dengan rambut gulali itu akan setuju

Sakura tampak mengangguk, mulai merubah posisinya yang tadi setengah duduk menjadi berbaring di sebelah Sasuke yang masih duduk dengan kaki terlipat memperhatikannya.

"Tidurlah~"

**XXXXX**

Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang kini tengah tertidur lagi dengan raut tenang. Wanita itu merengut kesal. Bukankah tadi Sasuke bilang akan menungguinya sampai tertidur ya? Jadi, kenapa malah lelaki itu yang mengambil start duluan, heh?

Wanita itu dalam posisi berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang tertidur dengan tangan melingkari pinggang atasnya. Memeluknya seolah Sakura adalah guling.

Dengkuran halus mulai berbaur dengan dentingan jam di kamar itu. Menambah kesan sunyi.

Sakura memandangi wajah sang suaminya itu dengan lekat, mengagumi lelaki tampan itu dengan wajah seksama. Hidungnya, bibirnya, rahangnya yang tegas, pipinya yang tirus, lekukan kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan sepasang bola mata hitam pekat yang mempesona. Lehernya, rambut ravennya. Ck! Sasuke benar-benar sosok sempurna yang membuat semua orang berdecak kagum karenanya.

Tangan wanita itu mencengkram longgar pakaian depan sang suami. Makin merapatkan jaraknya dengan Sasuke yang belum melakukan pergerakan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Wangi maskulin Sasuke berbaur dengan wangi sitrus miliknya. Uchiha Sakura itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

SINGGG

Tengkuk Sakura meremang ngeri, saat angin asing yang tiba-tiba meniup pelan tengkuknya. Membuat bulu roma wanita itu berdiri tanpa perintah. Matanya menatap takut pintu kembar dari kaca yang terpisah satu sama lain itu. Menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon di samping kamar yang memang berada di lantai dua kediaman Uchiha ini. Wanita itu memperhatikan keadaan kamar yang―Sakura rasa seperti berada di dalam sebuah film horor―sunyi dan remang gelap.

"Sasu, Sasu." Saking takutnya, Sakura kian merapat pada Sasuke sembari menarik lelaki itu mendekat padanya. Membuat Sasuke menggeram dengan gumaman yang tidak Sakura mengerti apa artinya. "Hey bodoh, aku takut Sasu." Tidak ada respon, Sasuke kembali diam.

KRIEK

"Hoaaaa!" Sakura bangun segera dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi duduk dengan kaki petapa. Wanita itu menarik bantal yang di pakainya tadi, memeluk dan menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya di balik sang bantal dengan ketakutan yang tampak Ia buat-buat sendiri

Sasuke spontan ikut bangun dengan gelagapan. Ia menengok pada Sakura yang tampak ketakutan dengan memeluk sebuah bantal. Lelaki itu mendekat ke arah Sakura, menyentuh bahunya pelan.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" suara Sasuke terdengar gamang, bercampur kesal.

Sakura yang tadinya menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan bantal itu mengintip Sasuke sedikit. Telunjuknya terulur menunjuk balkon kamarnya.

Gorden penutup pintu kaca itu di terbangkan angin pelan, membuat suasana gelap diluar sana tampak terlihat dari jarak Sakura saat ini.

"Hueee!"

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, kesal karena acara tidurnya dua kali di ganggu sang istri yang tampak heboh sendiri.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan gerakan tak terduga. Wanita itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

Sekarang apa lagi?

"Ada hantu di balkon kamar, aku yakin."

Dan rasa kesal Sasuke barubah menjadi rasa geli. Dasar Sakura, hobby'nya memang suka berimajnasi yang aneh-aneh. Kenapa wanita ini tidak ikut bergabung dengan Spongebobs dan Patrick saja di dalam kardus imajinasi mereka, heh?

"Tidak ada hal yang seperti itu di sini, Saku―" lelaki itu balas memeluk Sakura yang hanya diam. Terkekeh lelaki tampan itu melanjutkan, "―itu hanya imajinasi liarmu saja sayang."

Sakura menggeleng cepat, lalu melepas peluknya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan sengit, "kau ini. Di sana memang ada hantu tahu―" wanita itu melanjutkan asumsinya dengan tidak sabaran, "―dan hantu itu mencoba menculik istrimu yang cantik ini, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke terkikik pelan, mengusap puncak kepala Sakura. "Berhenti berkhayal Saku―"Ia mengerling pada jam dinding kayu yang menempel di dinding. Di sana sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam lewat. Dan Sakura berimajinasi di saat semua orang harusnya tenang dengan mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Wanita itu hanya menggerutu ketika Sasuke kembali mengambil posisi tidurnya. "Kau ini suami tak sayang istri."

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti. Dalam posisi setengah berbaring, Ia menatap lekat istrinya itu dengan raut bingung.

"Setidaknya pastikan keadaan istrmu ini aman dulu Sasu, baru kau boleh tidur."

Dan detik berikutnya, dengan amat sangat terpaksa. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu beranjak berjalan ke arah balkon, menyingkap gorden dan menilik bagaimana keadaan diluar sana.

Sunyi, aman, dan hanya pemandangan sepi yang terekspos di kedua bohlam onyx Sasuke.

"Semuanya aman, tuan putri―" Sasuke berjalan menuju kembali ke kasur mereka. Lalu mulai menaikinya dengan perlahan. Lelaki itu memperhatikan Sakura yang tampaknya masih ragu akan hasil cek'an Sasuke barusan, "―sekalipun ada yang mau menculikmu, pangeranmu ini akan melindungimu sampai mati sekalipun."

Dan wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi raut bersemu dengan senyum malu yang sengaja di kulum. Ujung bibir Sasuke berkedut memperhatikan tingkah Sakura barusan. Gombalannya sukses.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke membelai lembut rambut merah muda istrinya yang saat ini tengah berbaring di pahanya. Menyisirnya pelan di antara jemari-jemari tangannya. Membuat gerakan teratur yang terasa nyaman bagi Sakura.

Wanita itu berbaring di sana sembari memainkan jemari lengan kanan Sasuke yang bebas dengan senandung tak jelas dari mulutnya. Tapi Sasuke tahu lagu apa itu. Lagu kecil di mana saat keduanya pertama kali bertemu.

Senyum walau tipis terukir di bibir Uchiha bungsu itu kala melihat Sakura sudah mulai mengantuk. Namun wanita itu masih menyangkalnya dengan mempersibuk dirinya dengan jari-jari besar Sasuke.

"Tidurlah, aku menjagamu."

Ketika tangan Sasuke beralih mengusap lembut ujung mata Sakura dengan lembut berkali-kali dengan gerakan teratur. Sepasang emerald itu perlahan menutup dengan perlahan. Dan nafas wanita itu naik turun dengan tempo yang teratur. Usaha Sasuke untuk membuat Sakura terlelap sukses malam ini.

Lelaki itu mengernyit saat melihat handphone milik Sakura berkelip-kelip. Ia merogoh kantong istrinya itu, mengeluarkan benda metalik itu dari sana tanpa mengganggu kegiatan Sakura saat ini.

Ada pesan rupanya.

Pemuda itu mendengus saat membuka flip ponsel itu, ternyata pesan operator selular yang kurang kerjaan.

Sasuke tak sengaja menekan tombol kiri atas ponsel itu berkali-kali, karena ponsel istrinya itu memang kadang-kadang mengalami sendatan mendadak seperti barusan. Tapi betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat mendapati foto dirinya di galeri sang istri dalam raut mengerikan sekaligus memalukan marga Uchiha.

Sasuke menggeram pelan, mulai menandai satu-persatu fotonya itu lalu memilih pilihan hapus dari petunjuk ponsel Sakura.

Sukses!

Dan Sasuke aman.

Ia menyeringai saat kembali menutup flip ponsel itu dengan raut puas yang kentara. Lalu meletakkan ponsel itu di sisinya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengerjai suamimu ini, istriku sayang~"

**XXXXX**END**XXXXX**

Riview? (^―^)

Terimakasih…


End file.
